


this can all be a reality, if you just say you’ll stay with me

by csiwholocked33



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csiwholocked33/pseuds/csiwholocked33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shuddered before blinking a few times and remembering that *yes, this was truly happening. God knows why, or if she’ll hate you in the morn, but take advantage of it now you horny idiot!* It wasn’t hard at all for Matt to appear drunk when he was this out of his mind with lust… or rather, when his dick was acting as his mind for the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this can all be a reality, if you just say you’ll stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> {Title from the song "Warm Me Up" by The Audition.}  
> I'm fully aware there's quite a lot of Mattex phone sex fic written already, but what can I say, I fucking love it. ;) Enjoy loves! ♥

Alex'd had quite the long day, what with Salome's birthday and the nine excitable preteens she'd invited to sleepover. By the time she flopped exhaustedly onto her bed, it was long past midnight, and she'd finally coaxed the girls into their sleeping bags to watch some PG rom-com film. Splayed on her back atop her richly violet coloured bedding, Alex let her sleepy eyes flutter closed as she sighed.

At the realization that she might very well pass out right there and fully clothed in her jeans and silk blouse if she let herself lie still for too long, she hauled herself upright with a groan and began to strip out of her simple working mother's attire. Finding herself all too tired to so much as find a set of pyjamas, she flicked out the light and slipped under the cool sheets naked. But before Alex could shut her eyes and stretch her limbs out gracefully to settle into the mattress, she was startled by the sudden vibration of her phone on her bedside table.  
  
Snatching the device up quickly so as not to let the noise rouse the girls just a floor below, she peered at the screen, seeing none other than her gorgeous young idiot of a costar's name flash into view.  
  
"Matthew???"  
  
"Well hullo sweetie to you too, love..." he mumbled, feigning offense at her sharp greeting.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Since we seem to be borrowing lines here, let me simply inquire: what sort of a time do you call this?"  
  
He chuckled, and she could picture in vivid detail the boyish expression of delight he wore as he spoke again. "Oh 'Lex, let's not get our selves all cross now, I... I simply thought I'd leave you a little something to wake up to," he chuckled.  
  
"Matt, darling... are you drunk?"  
  
"Maybe, jus s'a bit," he drawled, "but I'm jus'hammered enough to... t-to do what I want t'do."  
  
She lifted her other hand up to massage at her eyelids. "Whatever you say, sweetheart. I'm going to hang up now, and you just give Kazza and Darvill my best, and be sure none of you drive yourselves home..."  
  
"Aaaaaalex, noooooo!" he interrupted her, his voice taking on a childish whine, but somehow still managing to sound as attractive as always. "They're not here, it's jus... I'm all ‘lone," he pouted, and images of his lost-puppy expression floated unwarranted into her mind.  
  
She sighed. "So you're at your flat then?"  
  
"Y-yeahhh. But you're _not._ "  
  
Her previous irritation turned to bemused interest at his words. Despite the intensity of their constant flirting and how close they'd become over filming the last couple seasons of Who, he'd never called her whilst this sloshed, and she found herself unsure of how to hang up on him.  
  
"That's true," she spoke deliberately after a notable pause, "but I'm here to talk to you now sweetie, if you need it." Alex really wasn't sure what he was trying to get out of ringing her at this ungodly hour, but if he was both totally alone and drunk, she suspected that something was the matter.  
  
She glanced up at the glowing clock face and realized with alarm that it was just 11am where he was in England. All she heard over the line was his ragged breathing.  
  
"Really, Matt, is everything alright? It's... well, it's not like you to... to get like this so early in the day, and… not to mention, alone," she finished cautiously.  
  
"I jus... okay. So, can I be really… jus really real here for a minute love?”

She nodded before remembering he couldn’t see her. “Of course.”

“Well then, here goes s’nothin. I jus really miss you 'Lex, like a damned bloody _lot,_ but then Kaz said I shouldn't call you cuz I'll jus spill it, but I've been up all night and I couldn't help myself, so here… here I am." His words trailed off into nervous silence. “I’m sorry Alex, I don’t know what I’m doing this for and I shou’nt be, so I’ll jus… jus hang up now, and we can talk in a… in a few days, yeah?”

“No, Matt, Matt, Matt… I don’t quite… I don’t think I understand what you’re trying to tell me here, and furthermore, I’m worried about you...”

“Oh, bloody hell. Fuck it I guess. I think I’m jus’a bit… I dunno… jus… in lust with you, or maybe in love, or both. I’m not too sure,” he slurred. “Cuz it’s not just that I always see you and jus really want to shag you anymore, I’ve gotten more o’less used to that, it’s like…” his last few words were muffled by a soft thumping noise.

Alex now found herself wide awake, drawing the covers around her chest as she sat up in bed and switched on the table lamp, eyes wide. “Matt, I… I don’t know what to say.” There was an odd, inexplicable warmth blooming in her stomach at hearing his confession. She was grateful that he remained silent except for the occasional repetition of that same soft thumping and a shaky breath here and there, giving her time to collect herself before feeling obligated to give him a response. Just as she was opening her mouth to deliver a level-headed reminder that he wasn’t all there and would probably be fine and’ve forgotten the whole incident come morning (well, morning her time), she heard what she swore was her own voice echoing down the line.

“Matt? Darling, are you there?”

“God… yes. S’sorry ‘Lex,” he choked out.

“Who was that I heard in the background?”

“Oh… no one. Jus the telly.” He was doing his best to sound casual, but his usually superb acting skills were seriously dulled by the quantity of alcohol in his system.

“What are you watching?”

“A film, just whatever came on after the news, I dunno really, was jus turning it off…”

She heard him fumbling for the remote as he spoke, but it seemed he’d tripped closer to the television in his hurried search, and she heard clear as day her own voice, speaking as Jani de Villiers in _Croupier._ Alex may’ve been pushing fifty, but her uncanny memory recollected with zero trouble that the particular lines she’d heard her character speak immediately preceded her nude scene. He finally managed to shut it off, and she noticed that the thumping rhythm had stopped.

“Matt.”

“Yes, Alex?” She could hear the embarrassment in his voice, see the cringe he must’ve worn then on his lovely face.

“I… I could help you… with that, too.” Maybe it was the time, the three glasses of wine she’d had herself before putting Salome and the girls down, or just her barely-pre-menopausal hormones finally getting the better of her, but her tone had dropped to the particularly sultry whisper she reserved for a select few lucky individuals.

“W-what?” he stuttered.

“Darling. I think that we both know what you were just doing. Maybe all you need to get this… this silly fantasy of me out your mind… is a little help. I’d be more than happy to offer it.” Did she really just say that? Just as shocked by her abrupt shift in mood as he was, Alex began to wonder if she’d read everything wrong. Maybe there’d been a knocking at his door, maybe that was the thumping (not his bed frame), and maybe he really had innocently stumbled across the single pay-per-view channel that was playing her rather adult film on a drizzly Cardiff morning (not put in the DVD purposely to see her naked body), and maybe he was just drunk for no reason (not pining over her and using his inebriated nature to gather the confidence he needed to divulge his true feelings).

As the thumping on the other end of the phone started up again and he moaned out her name and a fervent “Yes pleasssseee,” Alex happily cleared her mind of that possibility and gave in to the desire she hadn’t known she had.

“So, Matthew… touching yourself for me, are we? Is this a regular habit of yours?” she purred.

“Since I guess we’re being all honest now, yes,” he muttered dazedly.

She smirked. “Then all that flirtatiousness isn’t just your way of flattering the old hag they’ve paired you up with, my dear Doctor?”

“Oh, good _God_ no Alex, every sensible man alive—and most women too—would die at the chance to bed you, a’you mad woman?”

She snickered at that. “Maybe a decade or two ago, love, but I assure you that tonight you’re the only one up wanking over me.”

“You’re _so stupid!_ ” he cried suddenly, and the grin slid off her face. The line fell quiet, the thrumming ceasing again. “D’you need me to show you how sodding sexy you are, Alexandra?” Her name slid off his tongue easily, sounding remarkably insistent and sensual, and for once she was utterly speechless.

“Touch yourself,” he stated simply.

“What?!?!”

“I said, _touch_ yourself. God, shu’nt be so hard when one’s that deliciously curvy and loves parading ‘round talking ‘bout her rabbit all over late night telly…”

“Matt, I…”

“Please?” She was in no state to deny him his simple request, and so slipped her hand down to shuck the covers off of her torso.

“…how, Matt?”

He shuddered before blinking a few times and remembering that _yes, this was truly happening. God knows why, or if she’ll hate you in the morn, but take advantage of it now you horny idiot!_ It wasn’t hard at all for Matt to appear drunk when he was this out of his mind with lust… or rather, when his dick was acting as his mind for the moment. He briefly thanked fate for that before resuming his character, although he soon forgot to slur his words and sound any more incoherent than the image of her naked on her bed inherently made his speech.

“Um. Your breasts… touch them,” he finally said. His breathing was speeding up again at the thought of her following his directions, and the heat rushing again to his crotch further emboldened his mouth. “Touch those astonishing breasts of yours, first one and then the other… play at the nipples just like I would were I there, love… I’d quite probably have my mouth over one of them by now.”

Alex whimpered. She was a bit alarmed at how aroused she grew at just hearing his husky directives, but was at this point completely beyond caring. She set her phone to speaker and laid it just beside her, and then focused on imagining him there, straddling her bare waist and taking a pebbled nipple into his skilled lips. She whinged as she mimicked the motion with her own hands.

“Good girl, good girl… God and I can only imagine how goddamned _hot_ you must look now…”

“Matt. _Please._ ” Alex Kingston was begging him to talk dirty to her. Matt gave a stupid grin to the mirror aside his bed before settling back onto his pillows, pulling his boxers down.

“Pretend I’m licking them, running my tongue all over your gorgeous breasts, the right and then the left, outlining them and finally suckling right where you want me to, your hands tangled in my hair.” Alex let free another deep sigh, and he continued, reaching down to palm his hardness. After a few thick moments of touching and imagining, he resumed speaking. “And once I’d satisfied you there, I’d tickle my fingers down your sides, along that impossible little waist of yours… I’d kiss a trail down the perfect velvet skin of your stomach, and I’d nip at your hip bones til you bucked yourself up towards my chin.”

“Mmmmm, God I _wish_ you _were_ here, Matt…”

“I know, darling, shh shhh. But promise me that we’ll do this again—without a phone—when you get back to the UK?”

“Hell yes,” she said, “just please God keep telling me what to do _now._ ”

Matt’s cock tingled at her breathy words. He decided this little drunk calling ploy had been the most brilliant idea he’d ever had. “Okay. Now, I’m finally there, I’m putting a hand on the inside of your thigh…”

“What… what about… your mouth?” She groaned out her question, making his hand quicken on his stiff length without his consent.

“God, fuck yes, and of course… my mouth, my lips are tickling down between your legs, kissing down and down and down to right where you need me, and then one of my hands is inside you, as many fingers as you need to fill you up, and I’m sucking on your clit as you moan above me.”

“Fuck, Matt. Why. Haven’t we. Done this. B-before?” her speech broke up to match the rhythm of her thrusts.

“No bloody idea. Anyway… wait, what’s that? The noise?”

“Oh darling, darling I just couldn’t take just a few fingers anymore, I needed something at least a smidge more like you, just needed _more_ …” he recognized what must have been the low hum of her famous rabbit.

“Shit. Well.” If Matt thought he’d been out of his mind before, picturing her sprawled bare across her bed pumping the bright pink rubbery device further and further into herself pushed him even further into a state of lust-fueled delirium.

Meanwhile, Alex had lost all patience. The toy’s little rubber ears were kneading at her soft pink bud, and the vibrating fuchsia shaft was pushing right into that magic corner deep inside her. She decided to take matters into her own hands, so to speak, and so took over doing the talking after he’d gone silent. “And then you’re _fucking_ me, and I’m _rocking_ up into you as you’re pushing _again_ and again deeper and _deeper_ into me, and—you’re touching yourself too now, right Matt?—and then we find a _perfect_ tempo and… and…”

He could tell she was drawing closer to her end by the frenzied gasps and moans punctuating her every syllable and the way she stressed the most important words in her heated ecstasy. Matt of course wasn’t too far off himself. “Yessss. _Exactly,_ sweetheart. And God, just… how _beautiful_ you must look, and I’ve dreamt of it a _thousand_ times and I’ve seen all the films but I’ve never seen it so clearly as now, with you making those bloody _sounds_ in my ear…”

And then Alex shattered, screaming his name, and he followed not half a second after, everything going dark as mind-blowing orgasms came over the both of them.

It was a solid minute before they’d regained normal heart rates and composed themselves enough to speak again.

“Matt?” she whispered.

“Yes, love?”

“Are you through with me now?” entirely without her permission, there were tears bubbling up in her jade eyes. _When did I start fancying him as more than just a dear friend and maybe someday a decent fuck?_ she asked herself wearily.

“Good Lord… of course I’m not! Alex, baby… can I call you that?”

She giggled half-heartedly, wiping the wetness from her cheeks. “Sure.”

“Kingston, my lovely love; I’m not going to be ‘done with you’ for a good long time now. I… I really do… well, I love you. God, it feels so good to say that aloud.”

“You mean… not just when you’re drunk?”

“Would you hate me if I told you I wasn’t really even the least bit smashed this morning?”

“Whattt??? You mean…”

“Yes, I’m just—get this— _a decent actor._ Say, maybe that’s what they pay me the millions for…”

“If you weren’t a continent away, I would slap you so very hard right about now.”

“Oi! What else are you going to do, spank me?” his cheeks ached from smiling, but he found he couldn’t stop.

“Dear Lord, Matt.” She laughed heartily at his shameless line-drop. “Are you just going to be stealing all my lines now?”

“Oh of course not, but I may very well be stealing some of River’s things from the costume closet for our own nefarious purposes when you arrive back in Cardiff next month.”

She squealed at his unabashed coming onto her, and realized she felt happier than she had in years, and not just because she’d had a good wank.

Matt had always been so sweet to her, and so bloody attractive, but she’d always assumed the age difference between them was too great a barrier to allow for anything more than some fairly extreme flirting and wonderful chemistry on set. Now that she let herself think of him not just as a costar she’d secretly love to shag or a close friend almost two decades younger, she was overwhelmed with all the glorious possibilities of forging a deeper relationship with Matt Smith. _God, and if that was what the_ phone _sex was like…_ she shivered at the thought.

“Alex, dear? Are you still there?”

“Yeah, yeah darling. Sorry, got a bit lost in my thoughts. Are… are you sure about this?”

“More sure than I’ve ever been of anything in my lifetime, love.” Another tear slipped from her eye at his sweetness, but this time it was from the happiest kind of crying. She jumped and could tell that Matt did too when the door of his flat slammed open and footsteps came storming down his hallway, followed by the loud voice of one fiery scot.

“Matt, you bloody dunce, please tell me you’ve not done it yet, you’ve not called ‘er…?” As she apparently turned the corner and burst through the door to his bedroom (thankfully, he’d pulled his pants back up over his hips a moment beforehand), Alex heard Karen wailing at the sight of him on the phone in his underclothes, no doubt lying there grinning like the cat that’d gotten the cream. They both laughed, oceans away but feeling the same warm glowing sensation, as Kazza covered her eyes in mock disgust and began shouting questions about “what the hell he’d been thinking” and “was she still on the line” and “oh God she can’t hear me can she? Well if she can then ‘LO ALEX!” And “dammit Matt, just say something???”

He simply kept smiling stupidly and handed her the phone.

“ALEX??? Is it really you? Has Matty here fucked up every little thing yet? Well I’m thinking not judging by the idiotic look on his face just now… ow, Matt! But really, how goes it?”

“Absolutely smashing, Karen.”

“Oh really? Oh thank God, he was _sooo_ drunk a couple nights back and moaning on about how he thought he loved you and how he’d just _die_ if you didn’t love ‘im too or at least fancy him a bit and… well, I’m assuming you do, then? This is just so _wonderful,_ I can’t believe you two’ve finally done it and…”Embarrassed, Matt stole his phone back.

“Uh, hi again.” Karen was still chattering on happily in the background.

“I’d no idea you were such a tender-hearted one, Matthew…” she chuckled at his exasperated sigh.

“Alex, I’m not, she’s just making it up, I mean…”

“Darling, it’s okay. I think it’s adorable. I mean… thank God I’m not the only one who’d ever thought maybe we’d be wonderful together,” she said. She practically felt him blushing through the phone. Karen had left to grab something from his kitchen a moment earlier, so he whispered his goodbye.

“I’ve got to go calm Kaz down now, Alex, but can I… can I text you maybe, or call you again soon? I promise I’ll pick a better time in _your_ time zone,” he finished quietly.

“I was hoping you would, darling. You know Matt, I… well, never mind.”

“Noooo, what is it pet? Pleeeeease tell me?”

Of course, she couldn’t resist his charm and broke down in seconds. “I… I know it’s soon, but… I think I could… I love you too, Matt,” she said, silent tears streaming down her smiling face now.

“Thank God for that,” he whispered dryly, “I love you so much, Alex.”

“I love you. I love you. I… I _love_ you, _Matt._ ” She tested out the phrase, tasting each sugary word on her tongue. “Goodnight… or goodmorning, darling.”

“Goodnight. Sweet dreams, my lovely Alex.” And as Matt spent the next few hours with Karen and also Arthur, who’d materialized moments later to hear the story of what had transpired that morning, she slipped into a deep, beautiful sleep.

She did dream such sweet dreams that night; she dreamt of Matt, holding her tight, and Matt, kissing her passionately at the airport gate, and Matt, laughing beside her at the sink as she and Salome made a game of emptying the dishwasher. Matt, holding her hand, whenever she wanted it, and Matt curling protectively around her after every bad day. Matt there to suckle at her nipples and lap up her wetness as she screamed, to watch late night nonsense on the telly with when she didn’t feel like going out. Yes, she really could love this… she really could fall in love with him, and she might have even fallen already.


End file.
